Amour secret
by freyandchris
Summary: Kyon aime Itsuki, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.  petit OS


Titre: Amour Secret

Pairing: Itsuki x Kyon

Il avait, depuis sa première rencontre, ressentit sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser toujours à une limite entre lui, une distance à ne pas dépasser. Il reculait, s'éloignant de lui dès qu'il entrait dans son périmètre.

Cela n'arrivait qu'avec lui.

Si il se moquait de savoir si Haruhi se changeait dans la même pièce que lui, il devait toujours s'éloigner de lui.

Si il fuyait toujours la pièce quand Asahina devait se changer, ses yeux ne pouvait s'empêchait d'observer cette peau nacré.

Oui, il ressentait sa présence près de lui.

Il abdiquait. Il avait un faible pour lui, pour Koizumi Itsuki!

Kyon soupira une énième fois. Il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber aussi bas. Lui un hétéro, aimant les femmes et leur formes, était tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Le jeune homme s'était demander un long moment si il ne se trompait pas, refuser d'admettre une vérité qui le poussait à aimer Itsuki. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé, à part qu'il aimait son regard de renard mais encore plus ses orbes marron. Soupirant encore une fois, il observa la photo du groupe devant lui. Son regard ne se posait que sur une seule personne, sur le jeune brun qui faisait battre son cœur. Observant avec plaisir les courbes de son visage, les lignes de son corps, de la forme de ses cheveux, il se demanda encore pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il aurait préféré dans un sens tombait amoureux de Asahina, même si c'était un amour voué à mourir puisqu'un jour elle devrait retourner à son époque.

Il rangea la photo et alla dormir, la nuit porte conseil( ou pas).

_La langue traça un chemin de feu sur se peau, descendant avec lenteur sur sa poitrine, glissant doucement sur ses tétons sensibles, contournant son nombril, s'arrêtant au niveau de sa ceinture. La bouche se posa avec délicatesse sur la bosse que formait son pantalon, mordant tendrement, le faisant frémir et gémir. son regard plongeant dans celui de son amant, il se sentit rougir. Les dents attrapèrent la ceinture et la défit tout en gardant le contact visuel. Ses mains, douces et chaudes, massèrent on ventre avant de remonter et câliner sa chaires roses. La langue remonta à ce niveau là et avec un bruis mouillé, la bouche suça le téton. Un gémissement dépassa la barrière qu'était ses lèvres. L'autre main se mit à pincer son confrère et un nouveau cris érotique résonna à leurs oreilles. Puis il attira son amant à lui, sa langue fondant dans sa bouche avec plaisir. Leur hanche se rencontrèrent et un sursaut les ébranla. La main glissa dans son pantalon, tandis qu'il grignotait ses lèvres. Une douce caresse le fit cambrer et son regard se voila un peu. Il entendit son petit rire, heureux de l'effet qui lui faisait et sa langue alla rejoindre sa main. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, il soupirait avec lasciveté. La langue glissa sur son gland, sa main caressa ses bourses tandis qu'il léchait les doigts de son autre main. Puis il repoussa son amant et l'embrassa avec ferveur, pendant que ses mains défaisait sa ceinture et ouvrait son pantalon. Sa bouche alla se coller directement sur son membre, encore emprisonnait dans son caleçon. Il sentit le regard de son amant et la douce caresse sur sa tête lui prouva qu'il pouvait continuer sans aucune gêne. Le débarrassant de son sous-vêtement, il prit en bouche le pénis de son amant, le léchant et le suçant avec connivence. Les râlements de jouissance de son homme le fit tendre encore plus. _

_-ha Kyon…continue comme ça…_

_Une main caressa ses fesses et un doigt mouillé caressa son anneau de chair. Il se redressa lorsque le doigt le pénétra. Se collant contre la poitrine de son petit-ami, il gémit de plaisir tandis que le doigt faisait un mouvement de va et viens en lui. Deux autres doigts entrèrent en lui, le faisait frémir et gémir de plus en plus fort. Les bras autour du cou de son amant, il se frottait lascivement contre lui, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. _

_-…haaa Itsuki prends-moi…mmh je te veux en moi…arrête de me torturer…haa _

_Il entendit son rire tandis que les doigts sortit de en lui. Sa verge se frotta contre ses fesses mais ne le pénétra pas. _

_- …une autre fois mon chéri…_

_Kyon fronça les sourcils à ce murmure puis il entendit un bruit strident et sa vision se floua. _

Sa main s'abbattit sur son réveil et il se redressa de mauvaise humeur. Soulevant sa couette, il remarqua qu'il avait la trinque et qu'il n'avait pas jouie. Soupirant, sa main glissa dans son pyjama et attrapa son membre dur. S'empêchant de gémir, il usa de sa main, se souvenant de son rêve pour se masturber. Sa main taché de son sperme, il s'allongea sur son lit.

- La journée commence bien. souffla-t-il.

Dès que les cours se terminèrent, Kyon se leva et sortit de la salle de cours et prit le chemin de la salle de club. Marchant à son rythme, il aperçu Itsuki sur son chemin. S'empêchant de rougir en se souvenant de son rêve, il le salua.

- Bonjour. J'aimerais te parler un instant, pourrais-tu me suivre?

Kyon haussa simplement des épaules et suivit le jeune homme devant lui. Itsuki l'amena dans un coin sombre du lycée où personne ne va en temps normal. Lieu parfait pour discuter d'un problème liée à Haruhi.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler?

Itsuki lui sourit et attrapa sa cravate et le tira vers lui. Leur lèvres se touchèrent et une langue glissa entre celles de Kyon. La langue alla jouer avec sa jumelle, jouant un ballé dominant.

- De notre relation. lâcha le lycéen après le baisée.

Le visage rouge, Kyon voulut reculer, mais Itsuki le colla au mur et une de ses jambe se glissa entre celle de Kyon.

- De quoi tu parles? questionna Kyon, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le sourire que lui donna Itsuki lui donna des sueurs froides alors que la jambes se frotta contre son membre. Un faible gémissement glissa hors de ses lèvres, surpris plus qu'autre chose.

- Du lien qui nous unis. Je pense que vu le rêve que tu as eu, je pense que je peux te demander sans aucun problème de sortir avec moi.

Kyon sentit la bouche de son futur petit-ami tomber sur la sienne. Le repoussant un peu, il demanda:

- Comment tu sais pour mon rêve?

Les orbes marron se posèrent sur lui et il lui murmura dans l'oreille:

- Tu n'étais pas le seul à faire ce rêve, nous étions deux à le faire. Et la prochaine fois, cela se passera dans la réalité et non dans nos songes.

Kyon ne put encore rien dire, que la langue de son amant entra dans sa bouche, refusant de le laisser parler. Une de ses mains glissa vers son pantalon et il glissa sa main dedans. Kyon se cambra et il observa les yeux mi-clos Itsuki.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse?

Kyon frissonna et le repoussa.

- Pas ici! ordonna-t-il.

Itsuki lui sourit simplement et se détacha de lui.

- Je comprends. Alors, veux-tu aller chez moi ce soir?

Kyon rougit et préféra partir au lieu de répondre. Itsuki haussa simplement des épaules et alla vers son petit-ami.

- Une autre chose: Haruhi ne doit pas le découvrir. Je ne veux pas imaginer les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir si elle venait à savoir quelle relation nous entretenons.

Kyon regarda Itsuki et soupira.

- Je sais.


End file.
